left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. She wears a white shirt, reddish pink track jacket, jeans, and black Converse shoes, and keeps her hair up in a ponytail. Zoey's original design was based off of Alesia Glidewell, who also worked with Valve on Portal as a model for the character Chell. However, when the character designs were updated later in development, Zoey was made to resemble actress Sonja Kinski instead. Ironically, her name means "life" in Greek. Zoey, along with 2 other Left 4 Dead Survivors, will appear in Left 4 Dead 2 in the campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, assuming that she is not the survivor who the A.I. Director chooses to kill.(However, it is likely that she is alive in canon, given that Chet Faliszek stated Ellis may develop a crush on her) . Official description Relationships with other Survivors Overall, Zoey is perhaps treated the kindest by the other Survivors. *'Bill:' In some ways, Zoey and Bill seem to have a father-daughter sort of relationship, and in general he seems to become slightly more emotional if Zoey dies ("Aghh... not up Zoey.") when compared to the others. She also seems to care at least somewhat about his well-being at times ("We gotta take the stairs, sorry Bill.") *'Francis:' Originally, Valve intended Zoey and Francis to have a relationship, but this was deemed to be "distracting" by the play-testers. In her cut quotes, Zoey picks on him often ("Francis, I know how to cut hair. Just sayin...if you need it...I'm here."). Although their former relationship is no longer very evident, she still seems to be friendly towards him ("Groovy," which was something he'd said before). *'Louis:' Zoey tends to tease him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns."), and ("Hey Louis? Try not to get lost."), and becomes a little more emotional when he dies ("Louis, oh God I can't believe it!"). An interesting point to note is that she has been placed next to him in every campaign poster so far. Quotes and Captions See: Zoey/Quotes and Captions Notes *In the Campaign posters, Zoey's belt bears different studs from the ones seen in-game. *Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. *Zoey follows a running theme in Jen Taylor's work in which she portrays strong women who undergo extreme stress and begin to show signs of snapping. For example: Cortana in Halo 2 begins to act erratic after Cairo Station is nearly destroyed, claiming to "like crazy." In F.E.A.R 2, after Top is killed, she—Lt. Stokes—experiences a breakdown and begins pacing back and forth and swearing, unable to handle the situation. In Left 4 Dead, she reacts badly to the Common Infected's enhanced mobility and tries to claim "zombie bullshit". Afterwards, she begins giggling nervously. Also, when another Survivor dies, she may giggle as she says their name. *In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Zoey does not get killed by the Tank, she is pulled by Francis. *Though Zoey is referred to as 'teenangst' in the game's files, she is sometimes called 'teengirl'. *In every poster Zoey only has a Pistol. *It's never stated how Zoey has the knowledge of using a firearm, whereas other Survivors have some indication on how they learned. (Louis went to a shooting range, Bill was a soldier and Francis was in a gang). It's possible she was taught by the others, or she picked up on how to use them from watching her many horror movies. *Zoey has at least three unique animations: When healing herself, healing a teammate and incapacitated. **When she heals using a first aid kit, she appears to bite out a piece of the strap while the others simply wraps it around their arms and thighs (the others do this too but only when crouching. Zoey, however, has only one crouched healing animation while the others have two.). **When she's healing a fellow Survivor, she seems to be reaching out for them while the others move closer to the teammate. The same animation is used when reviving an incapacitated teammate above her chest level. **When she's incapacitated, she flies in midair slightly (similar to being punched by a Tank) before dropping onto the ground, unlike the others who simply drop down. *Zoey and her fellow Survivors will be returning in the new DLC for Left 4 Dead 2 called "The Passing" where they meet up with the new Survivors. Chet Faliszek stated that Ellis may start to develop a crush on Zoey. It is unknown if Zoey will return the affection or not. *Even though Zoey's hairstyle in some posters are consistent with her in-game hairstyle (tied into a ponytail), some posters potrayed her hair as being styled differently. Death Toll's posters showed her hair tied up at a much lower portion and The Last Stand's poster showed her hair as being totally untied. *Zoey's head shot is horizontally inverted. Behind the Scenes Zoey sounded older in early footage of the game. See this video for an example. Gallery File:Picture.jpg|Concept art of beta Zoey. File:20080505172535.jpg|Zoey in-game during development stage. File:L4d-art-zoey-zombies.jpg|Concept art of Zoey during development stage. File:IMG 0817.jpg|Zoey as she appears in the Left 4 Dead intro. File:Ym08.jpg|Zoey face model Sonja Kinski. File:Zoeyz.jpg|Head shot of Zoey. select_zoey.png|The credits icon of Zoey. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead